Masygul
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] "Kyungsoo lelah menghitung jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Jongin, dan ia tahu bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal."


**Prompt Code**

054

 **Judul**

 _Masygul_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

2Min, Sehun, Luhan

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

 _Broken!kaisoo, songfic!kaisoo_

 **Author's Note**

Haloo. Di sini penulis ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada para moderator dan panitia yang udah susah-susah bikin event ini. Lalu, bagi prompter juga. Makasih atas ide 054 yang saya ambil untuk dijadikan cerita ini. Saya sebenarnya kurang yakin apa ini cukup layak dan memuaskan, tapi... yah, saya sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin. _Lastly,_ saya mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah tahan baca cerita ini, dan yang sudah meramaikan event KFF2K17 ini. Terima kasih! (Dan jangan lupa tebak saya ini siapa muehehehe.)

 **SUMMARY**

" _Kyungsoo lelah menghitung jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Jongin, dan ia tahu bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal."_

-.o0o.-

 _Masygul_

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tahu tiga tahun yang lalu, persis saat daun _maple_ di sebelah rumahnya jatuh menyentuh tanah kering di musim gugur, jarak yang tercipta dari raganya dan raga Jongin saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari hanya satu sentimeter; jarak antara rasa cinta keduanya hanya terpaut satu hembusan napas; jarak antara probabilitas menua dan berpisah seolah terpaut tujuh samudra—namun rupanya, kenyataan membuatnya harus menelan ludah kecewa. Karena rupanya, jalan yang menanti di depan mereka begitu curam. Dan tiga tahun memberikan mereka seribu alasan untuk mencinta, namun sejuta alasan untuk merasakan rasa lelah.

Suara angin yang berderu kencang di luar rumahnya membuat tidurnya terusik, dan reflek ia beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak ingin terpapar sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk melalui tirai di kamarnya yang berkibar pelan. Ia merasa kasur yang ia tempati terlalu dingin dan terlalu luas di saat yang bersamaan. Baru saja ia hendak mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, bunyi alarm pada jam beker di atas meja nakas berdering pelan, memaksa tangannya untuk meraih dan dalam sekejap, suasana kembali hening.

Matanya terbuka lebar, mengais warna-warni monokrom pagi pertama di musim gugur yang tertinggal di sekitar kamarnya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik hingga tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah punggung bidang seseorang.

Ada rasa aneh ketika ia memandang punggung tersebut—seolah ia kembali terjun dalam masa lalu yang ia sendiri mulai lupa. Mungkin kenangan tentang kehangatan peluknya; wajahnya yang selalu ia tatap pertama di pagi hari, bukannya malah punggung dingin seolah mereka tak saling mengenal. Atau mungkin, _mungkin_ _saja_ —Kyungsoo hanya berasumsi, kenangan tentang betapa dekat jarak yang tercipta di antara hati mereka.

Tiga tahun setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin melewati musim gugur pertama mereka, Kyungsoo mulai lelah menghitung berapa jengkal jarak di antara raga dan hati mereka.

(Kyungsoo memilih berbalik memunggungi sosok Kim Jongin, hingga punggung mereka saling berbicara akan rasa pahit yang mulai terlihat begitu nyata, begitu benar, begitu sakti membuktikan paradoks janji cinta tiga tahun lalu.)

-.o0o.-

Tahun pertama ketika daun _maple_ di samping rumahnya gugur membentur tanah tandus, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya memeluk kehangatan yang ia pikir abadi—pelukan Jongin. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Jongin tertawa dalam pejaman matanya.

" _Mo'ning_."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan gumaman kecil yang terhalang kaus cokelat Jongin, membuat sosok suami dalam rengkuhannya harus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya sudah bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur?"

Kyungsoo menggeram rendah ketika ia merasa Jongin beringsut menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, hey. Ini sudah jam delapan, tahu? Kita akan terlambat jika terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Bukankah kita sudah terlambat? Bolos kerja sekali-kali tak masalah."

Jongin mendengus tak percaya, kemudian mendekap kepala Kyungsoo hingga pemuda Do tersebut berteriak kesal. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berduaan denganku."

"Aku hanya sedang kedinginan. Dan butuh pelukan."

Jongin tertawa, menundukkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir suaminya dan semakin mendekat hingga—

"Ow!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar, keningnya berkerut tajam saat memandang Jongin yang mengelus dahinya karena— _man_ , sentilan Kyungsoo semenyakitkan tinjunya.

" _Morning breath_."

Jongin merengut, kecewa karena Kyungsoo tak mengizinkannya untuk mendapatkan satu ciuman karena Jongin tak pernah mau peduli dengan napas Kyungsoo di pagi hari, atau kentut Kyungsoo saat diare, bahkan ketika ia harus menyium Kyungsoo setelah ia memakan sekilo bawang putih pun ia akan melakukannya.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya, dan memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan satu kecup singkat pada ujung hidung Jongin.

" _Morning to you too,_ " pangkas Kyungsoo, tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Jongin kembali berpendar hangat.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk membolos kerja dan menghabiskan sisa hari di ranjang dengan kaki yang bertaut satu sama lain, lengan yang memeluk tubuh lawannya dan hati yang berdegup kencang seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

-.o0o.-

Tahun kedua ketika gemuruh angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, Jongin sampai pada coretan di kalendernya yang keempat puluh.

Musim gugur datang lebih cepat tahun ini, berlomba mengejar kisah perjalanan kehidupan enigma di ujung terbitnya matahari. Musim gugur tahun ini, rupanya jatuh pada saat di mana kisah cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu dan berpendar nyata tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jongin ingat bagaimana tiga tahun lalu ia begitu merasa bodoh sekaligus bahagia, malu-malu sekaligus nyaman, takut sekaligus terasa benar. Jongin ingat bagaimana ia merasa berada pada puncak kebahagiaan tatkala Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan satu _iya_ dengan tegas—seolah takkan pernah ada keraguan dalam usahanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jongin yang ingin menjadikannya seorang kekasih.

Tak perlu berlutut di depan Kyungsoo, tak pernah ada sebuket bunga mawar—karena Kyungsoo benci diperlakukan seperti wanita, omong-omong—dan cincin, tak juga ada kalimat romantis. Sesederhana Jongin yang menjadikan keinginannya realita, sesederhana Kyungsoo yang mengabulkan impiannya untuk hidup bersama sebagai kekasih, dan jika saja takdir sedikit lebih baik dan adil, untuk hidup menua selamanya.

Sesederhana sebuah kalimat ' _maukah kau jadi pacarku?'_ , sesederhana tatapan tulus yang memancarkan ribuan kelip pengharapan akan sebuah kisah, sesederhana janjinya yang berkata bahwa ia takkan mencoba menjadi kekasih sempurna, namun sebisa mungkin ia akan menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Kyungsoo.

Tak terburu-buru, tak terlalu formal, tak juga begitu manis seperti nektar—sesederhana ciuman lembut pertama di bawah temaram lampu taman kota dan percik cahaya bulan purnama yang menandai awal kisah mereka sebagai satu kesatuan.

Jongin berhenti memberi tandanya yang terakhir pada kalender, berhenti tepat pada angka 23. Warna merah terang melingkar memberi alarm bahwa tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di sisi Kyungsoo selama lima tahun sebagai cintanya, dan dua tahun sebagai suaminya.

Letupan dahsyat di dada Jongin belum surut, bahkan bertambah besar ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat di mana maniknya mendapati sosok Kyungsoo tengah beringsut ke dalam selimut, mencari secercah kehangatan yang Jongin tinggalkan.

Jongin beranjak dari depan kalender yang terpasang di sisi lain kamarnya, berjalan menuju ke kasur yang mereka tempati bersama. Kyungsoo menggeram rendah ketika merasakan bahwa kasur di sampingnya lengser karena berat Jongin, namun tak juga membuka kedua matanya. Jongin merebahkan dirinya di sisi Kyungsoo, jatuh di atas selimut dan badannya kini menyamping sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok malaikat yang telah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyusuri wajah tanpa cela tersebut, memulai perjalanan dari kedua matanya, hidung hingga bibir sensual yang rasanya lebih manis dari madu manapun.

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan, merasa terganggu namun di sisi lain juga merasa nyaman dan hangat. Jongin tersenyum, mengagumi betapa tak nyatanya kehidupan ini—mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo seperti mimpi yang menawarkan ilusi sempurna dalam dunia yang tak berperasaan ini.

" _Mo'ning, sweet pea_."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam pejaman matanya, dan Jongin tahu ia sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya tentang apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak, karena Kyungsoo benci _petname_ seperti itu, dan Jongin, keras kepala seperti biasa, akan selalu menyediakan ribuan panggilan mesra untuknya.

"Hm," adalah jawaban Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa, mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo hingga si empunya merintih lirih.

"Apakah aku menyakiti _my cute baby_?"

"Jongin, stop."

"Aw, _little pumpkin_ , buka matamu. Di mana _my sunshine_ pagi ini, hm?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya yang entah sejak kapan menempel pada lengan Jongin, kemudian menggerutu pelan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Bersembunyi," jawabnya pendek.

" _Sunshine,_ ayolah. Ini hari Sabtu, dan kau yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara tangis yang dibuat-buat, namun kemudian menjauhkan bantal dan selimut dari mukanya. Ia berbalik, memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini Jongin bisa melihat wajah-baru-bangun-tidur miliknya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, membuat bulu matanya bergetar pelan mengikuti kelopak matanya yang membuka dan menutup dengan konstan.

(Jongin suka mengamati hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini, dan ia merasa damai ketika ia tahu bahwa ia menjadi hapal akan detail kecil pergerakan kekasihnya.)

Pemuda Do tersebut kini telah membuka matanya secara utuh, mengirimi Jongin tatapan memelas yang seolah berteriak _'izinkan aku tidur lagi kali ini'_ yang mana pastinya terabaikan begitu saja oleh suaminya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia takkan mau mengizinkannya tidur lagi, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit tajam.

"Dasar suami jahat."

" _I love you too_ ," jawab Jongin jenaka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tak peduli apapun jawabannya, Kyungsoo akan tetap berdiam di atas kasur dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tak lagi menghiraukan perkataan Jongin tentang mempersiapkan sarapan.

Jongin mendesah, namun sebuah senyum bahagia muncul di bibirnya.

Tangannya yang bebas dari pelukan Kyungsoo turun dan menyentuh lantai, meraba-raba sekitarnya dan ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil, ia buru-buru mengambilnya.

Matanya berkilat tajam melihat kotak tersebut, kemudian ia membawanya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga sejajar dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya kebiasaan di tiap tahun perayaan hubungan mereka, yang mana baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin akan bergantian menulis sebuah petunjuk akan hadiah apa yang harus mereka beli untuk perayaan hari jadi mereka, yang mana pastinya hadiah tersebut harus memiliki makna tersendiri. Tahun lalu adalah giliran Jongin yang menulis petunjuk yang berbunyi, _'carilah aku di antara semak belukar, bergerombol di tiap mekarku, biru seolah laut iri padaku, mungil seolah aku ringkih, namun memoriku takkan terselip dalam pikiranmu,'_ yang mana adalah petunjuk yang sangat mudah menurut Kyungsoo untuk ia pecahkan, dan jawabannya benar—bunga _forget-me-not_. Memang, bunga tersebut tidak tumbuh di Korea Selatan, namun Kyungsoo berhasil membelinya secara _online_ jauh-jauh dari negeri Paman Sam untuk Jongin. Dan kali ini, giliran Kyungsoo yang memberi petunjuk.

"Kyungsoo- _yah_."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam pejaman matanya, namun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya hingga keping gandanya bertemu pandang dengan kotak kecil berpita biru tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memejamkan mata sembari tangan kirinya yang terbebas merogoh sesuatu di balik bantalnya. Sedetik kemudian ia membawa sebuah kotak yang bentuknya sedikit lebih besar dan membawanya ke hadapan Jongin.

Kim Jongin tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo membuka kotak yang baru saja ia ambil hingga Jongin melihat isinya karena kali ini, lagi-lagi ia menebaknya dengan sempurna.

Korek api dan sebuah lilin.

Jongin ingat Kyungsoo pernah menulis petunjuk berupa, _'biarkan kita hidup bersama di ujung api dan runtuh bersama selagi kau menghabiskan dirimu. Biarkan kita menghabiskan waktu dan mati di ujung api, dan jangan takut pada baranya, namun pada angin yang bertiup mematikan.'_

Jongin tertawa, membuka kotaknya dan menampilkan jawabannya yang benar—korek api dan lilin. Ia beringsut mendekat, memegang wajah suaminya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di kedua matanya, hidung, kening, pipi dan kesemuanya kecuali bibir karena dua tahun tinggal bersama, ia telah hapal bahwa Kyungsoo benci dicium di pagi hari.

"Jadilah satu-satunya api yang membuatku leleh sampai habis masaku, dan aku akan menjadi api yang hanya akan padam jika kau telah membuat abu korek menyatu di atas tanah."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya—sebuah harapan besar yang tertanam dalam dua benda kecil.

" _Happy anniversary,_ Kim Kyungsoo."

Pagi itu, Jongin luluh pada permohonan Kyungsoo yang meminta _take out_ makanan Italia dan mereka, seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi dengan semangkok besar es krim cokelat.

-.o0o.-

Tahun ketiga setelah mereka bersama sebagai pasangan, ketika kelopak mawar pertama layu dan jatuh tertiup angin ke selatan bersama musim gugur, Jongin berlari ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. Ia melepas celemek biru lautnya—hari ini hari Rabu, dan jadwal memasak berada di tangannya—dan membuangnya ke atas konter dapur.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih pegangan pintu, dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, hawa dingin musim gugur menyapanya, namun keping matanya membawakan hawa hangat ke sekujur tubuh tatkala sosok Kyungsoo dengan jaket kulit menyapanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengangkat kedua lengannya hingga Jongin baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menggendong sesuatu—tidak, Kyungsoo sedang menggendong _seseorang_.

Kening Jongin mengerut sempurna melihat sosok bayi mungil yang kira-kira berusia satu tahun tersebut, kemudian membuka lebar-lebar pintu di depannya, mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kyungsoo, bayi siapa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan ketika Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar mereka berdua. Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya, mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo ketika ia dengan lihainya menggendong dan menempatkan bayi tersebut di atas kasur mereka.

"Ziyu," jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Jemarinya ia dekatkan ke depan wajah si bayi bernama Ziyu hingga malaikat mungil tersebut tertawa dan meraih jemari Kyungsoo, memegang kelingkingnya dengan dua buah tangan kecilnya. "Keponakan Lu Han."

Jongin mendengus—pikirannya benar bahwa ia sepertinya pernah melihat sosok itu, dan benar saja, si Ziyu ini bukan seperti keponakan Lu Han, tapi lebih seperti anaknya sendiri karena mereka berdua begitu... mirip.

"Apa yang Lu Han lakukan dengan Sehun sehingga keponakannya kau bawa kemari?"

Kyungsoo merengut, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ziyu hingga ia menatap Jongin di ambang pintu kamar. "Kau tak suka _little bun_ ini ada di sini?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi mengapa mereka menitipkannya kesini? Karena mereka ingin memiliki waktu berdua, begitu? Lagian di mana orang tuanya? Dan—hei, julukan _little bun_ itu milikku dan hanya boleh kugunakan untuk menyebutmu! Jangan asal menggunakan hak paten nama, _dong_!"

Kyungsoo mendengus, kembali mematrikan atensinya pada si kecil Ziyu yang sedang tertawa. "Orang tuanya sedang berada di China selama seminggu, dan Ziyu dititipkan pada Lu Han. Sementara dua orang itu—entahlah. Mereka bilang mereka ingin pergi merayakan hari jadi."

Jongin merengut, kecewa karena sebenarnya, hari ini ia hendak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk yang pertaa kali dulu.

Kyungsoo, merasakan hawa biru dari suaminya, tertawa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau tak benar-benar marah akan hal ini, kan?"

"Kyungsoo, aku bukannya marah atau keberatan, tapi—"

"Soal makan malam, ya? Bukankah masih ada hari esok? Lagian apakah kau tega menelantarkan si kecil ini sendirian di rumah Lu Han? Sekali ini, saja. Toh Lu Han dan Sehun juga membantu kita saat perayaan hari jadi kita yang pertama. Mereka bahkan membelikan tiket ke Jeju untuk kita."

Mendesah, Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Lagian, kesempatannya makan malam dengan Kyungsoo tak hanya kali ini.

Ia masih memiliki ribuan bahkan jutaan malam-malam lain bersama suaminya.

Jongin tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sambil berbisik lirih _I_ _love you, Jongin_ karena saat ini, si kecil Ziyu sedang tertidur lelap dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kelingking Kyungsoo.

"Tidur yang lelap, ya, _honey dew_."

"Hei, Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau memakai _petname_ milikku lagi."

Pukul tujuh malam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di atas kasur, berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Ziyu. Si malaikat kecil tersebut berada di tengah, wajahnya yang tampan dan imut berada di depan wajah Kyungsoo hingga suami Jongin tersebut bisa bermain-main dengan jemarinya yang ia bawa untuk menjelajahi kontur halus wajah Ziyu.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kyungsoo ketika mendengar dengkur halus bayi di sampingnya, kemudian tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus kepalanya sayang—berusaha untuk menenangkan Ziyu di antara tidurnya.

Jongin, di sisi lain, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak kalah hangatnya. Beribu-ribu pikiran berkelebat di otaknya ketika melihat betapa dekatnya Kyungsoo kepada anak-anak. Ia tahu, dan hal ini tak asing lagi bagi Jongin, bahwa suaminya tersebut sangat cinta pada anak kecil, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi pengajar di sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan satu _hm_ pendek, tak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari sosok Ziyu.

"Kau ingin mengadopsi anak?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Jongin dengan sempurna, membuat Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi lain kasur mereka berdua langsung mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa menatap Jongin dengan jelas. Sebuah kernyitan dalam tercipta di kening Kyungsoo, menyusul keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah sering melewati percakapan semacam ini, Jongin sudah sering menawarkan hal ini pada suaminya, namun setiap kali ia bertanya pertanyaan serupa, jawaban Kyungsoo akan selalu—

"Aku tak yakin bisa mengurus dua bayi dalam satu rumah, Jongin. Satu bayi besar sepertimu saja sudah cukup melelahkan."

Dan Jongin tahu, alasan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal konyol macam itu. Siapa yang akan percaya atas hal semacam itu jika setiap harinya saja Kyungsoo berhasil menenangkan satu kelas yang terdiri dari dua puluh lebih siswa yang sangat nakal dan menyusahkan? Jongin, kali ini, tidak akan termakan alasan macam itu lagi.

"Kau tentu tidak berpikir bahwa aku percaya akan jawaban itu, kan?"

Ziyu bergerak tak nyaman mendengar suara Jongin yang mengeras satu oktaf, kemudian merintih dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo bergerak mendekat, bangkit hingga tangannya bisa menepuk-nepuk badan Ziyu dengan lembut, menyanyikan _lullaby_ pendek hingga rintih Ziyu teredam oleh keheningan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, terpaku pada sosok Ziyu. Ia takkan bohong bila ia menyukai anak kecil, dan—siapa, _sih_ , orang di dunia ini yang tak mau memiliki anak? Namun, ia tahu bahwa pasangan sepertinya dan Jongin takkan semudah itu mengadopsi anak, walaupun ia tahu, kedudukan ayah Jongin dalam pemerintahan Seoul akan meloloskan mereka berdua dalam hal adopsi. Namun Kyungsoo paham, mengadopsi anak tidak semudah memilih untuk merawat kucing sebagai piaraan.

Maka Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membuat kalimat Jongin membeku tak terespon.

"Kyungsoo."

"Jongin- _ah_." Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara, kembali rebah namun tangannya masih mengelus rambut Ziyu sayang. Pikirannya terbang, namun atensinya terpaku pada kedua mata Jongin. "Tidak semudah itu menjadi orang tua."

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna, dan walaupun aku tak bisa menjadi Papa sebaik dirimu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orangtua yang pantas. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Hati Kyungsoo meleleh mendengarnya, dan sebuah senyum layu tercetak di bibirnya.

"Jongin, aku tak pernah berpikiran bahwa kau akan menjadi sosok Papa yang gagal. Ketika aku melihatmu menggendong bayi dan anak-anak ketika kita berkunjung ke Panti Asuhan tahun lalu di musim dingin, aku tahu kau akan menjadi orangtua yang hebat. Kau menggendong mereka seakan mereka adalah porselen, kau mencium mereka seakan kau punya semilyar cinta yang bisa kauberikan pada mereka setiap harinya sampai mereka dewasa. Ketika kau menggendong mereka, Jongin- _ah_ , aku melihatmu menjadi sosok orangtua yang sempurna, bahkan ketika aku tak ada dalam cerita."

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya dalam diam, dan ketika Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Namun mengadopsi anak adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat krusial, dan aku tak mau anak yang kita adopsi kelak, akan terjebak dalam hubungan yang abstrak seperti kita."

" _Abstrak_?"

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sakit melihat mata Jongin berkilat kecewa mendengar satu kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Abstrak,_ katamu?"

"Jongin—"

"Jadi, selama ini kaupikir hubungan kita ini— _abstrak_? Jadi selama ini kau tak percaya padaku, pada hubungan kita? Kaupikir aku hanyalah seseorang yang nantinya akan berubah dan meninggalkanmu? Begitu?"

"Jongin, aku tidak—"

Belum juga Kyungsoo menjelaskan maksudnya, Jongin sudah bangkit dari kasur mereka, pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian bersama Ziyu dengan bantingan pintu yang sekeras egonya, membuat sang malaikat kecil menangis dan terbangun.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin.

Dan rupanya, masalah ini tak hanya sampai di sini.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo pikir kesalahpahamannya dengan Jongin tentang anak angkat tiga hari yang lalu akan terlupakan begitu saja dengan waktu, namun ia salah besar. Salah, _sangat salah_. Hari ini sudah genap tiga hari Jongin mendiamkannya, bahkan ia tak memeluknya saat tidur. Mereka tak saling sapa, bahkan saat Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan dengannya, Jongin hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Malam itu, Jongin pulang sangat larut—dan itulah kali pertama Kyungsoo sadar bahwa hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Jongin pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam, dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik dari tempatnya berbaring. Jongin datang dengan mendobrak pintu, sempoyongan hingga akhirnya tidur di sisi lain ranjang mereka. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti deru mobil rusak, masih dengan sepatu yang belum sempat ia lepas, dan satu setel jas yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja. Bau pesta dan minuman keras menguar, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama ia mendapati Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk selama mereka tinggal berdua.

Pukul satu malam lebih dua puluh menit, ketika Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin telat terlelap, ia bangkit dari kasur, pergi ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya dan dengan perlahan melepas sepatu Jongin. Jongin menggerutu dalam tidurnya, dan matanya terbuka sedikit.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas sepatu bagian kanannya, kemudian tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya—hendak meraih bayangan Kyungsoo yang membeku, duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin rumah mereka.

"Soo— _hic —_ apakah kau ti— _hic_ —dak mencintaiku la— _hic_ —gi? Mengapa kau masih— _hic_ —berpikir bahwa hubu— _hic_ —ngan kita ini— _hic_ —abstrrrrrak?"

"..."

"Soo..."

"..."

"Kau memang benar— _hic_ —benar... jahat."

"..."

Malam itu, Kyungsoo menangis dalam tidurnya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia keterlaluan telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jongin.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam pertama mereka tidur saling membelakangi, membiarkan punggung dingin mereka bertukar cerita tentang bagaimana ganasnya kehidupan pada tahun ketiga.

Puncak keretakan dalam hubungan mereka terjadi dua hari kemudian, saat hari Minggu datang dan baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin hanya berada di rumah. Biasanya, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama—seperti membeli tanaman hias, menonton film terbaru, pergi ke konser musik, atau hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton _re_ _-_ _run_ drama yang mungkin telah mereka lihat sepuluh kali di televisi.

Namun hari itu lain.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu melakukan satu dari hal di atas, bahkan berbicara sepatah katapun satu sama lain.

Pada pukul lima sore, bel di depan rumah mereka berbunyi pelan, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mencuci piring dan membuat Jongin bangkit dari duduknya di sofa depan televisi. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung melihat Jongin berlari ke arah pintu utama, membukanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat tamu di depannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan piring yang ia cuci kembali ke wastafel, mematikan saluran air dan mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

Dan ia berhenti melangkah kala ia melihat suaminya memeluk tamu yang ternyata adalah Taemin—teman lamanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka, kemudian baik Jongin dan Taemin melepas pelukan mereka. Jongin menggeret Taemin—yang ternyata datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Minho—untuk masuk. Ketika Taemin melihat sosok Kyungsoo, ia segera berjalan kearahnya dan memberi satu pelukan hangat hingga Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kyungsoo! Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Apa Nini memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengangguk di dalam pelukan Taemin hingga sang pemuda yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai pelatih tari itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Minho kemudian maju untuk menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan bertukar kabar, sebelum akhirnya Jongin kembali menggeret keduanya untuk duduk di sofa depan televisi.

Kyungsoo menatap bagaimana Jongin tersenyum, dan ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melihatnya tersenyum sejak hari-hari terakhir ini.

-.o0o.-

Mereka berempat berbincang di ruang televisi, dengan Jongin yang duduk dengan Taemin berdua di sofa panjang, bercerita tentang pengalaman Taemin dan Minho selama berkeliling Eropa dua tahun terakhir ini. Sesekali, Jongin akan merengut, meminta Taemin untuk mengajaknya sesekali.

Namun di dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua, tak pernah terselip nama Kyungsoo.

"Uhm—sebenarnya kami mampir karena ada tujuan lain," kata Taemin tiba-tiba, pindah mendekat kearah Minho duduk. Jongin menegapkan tubuhnya, mengernyit menatap Taemin dan Minho yang menebarkan senyum lebar.

Taemin beralih dari menatap Jongin lalu Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan Minho erat. Matanya bersinar cerah, meradiasikan kehangatan yang memancar dari wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea lagi?" tebak Jongin, mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

Taemin menggeleng, kemudian menatap Minho untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

Minho berdehem, kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengatakan, "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jisung untuk menjadi anak kami."

"Jisung?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Jisung—anak yang pernah kaubawa dari Panti Asuhan Daegu?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Taemin dan Minho tak percaya dengan dua mata lebarnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu mengangguk, senyum cerah belum hilang dari bibir keduanya.

"Wow," kata Kyungsoo, menatap keduanya dengan senyum lebar dan sejurus kemudian, ia mendekat kearah Taemin dan memeluknya, mengucapkan selamat kepada keduanya.

Taemin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut sempurna.

" _Well_?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taemin dengan pancaran mata yang susah di deskripsikan. Keping gandanya bergetar menatap Taemin, dan Kyungsoo terluka melihatnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Taemin rupanya sadar jika ada yang tak beres dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya—

"Uh—selamat?"

Jongin mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyum yang orang bodoh pun tahu jika itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Taemin memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan Minho tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, tak mau bersinggung pandang dengan Jongin.

Taemin yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah di antara keduanya pun buka suara dan bertanya, "Kalian ini ada apa, sih? Kok suasananya kikuk sekali? Kyungsoo sedang sakit, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Taemin dengan gusar dan manik matanya bergetar tak nyaman. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan menampilkan senyum kecil yang tak meyakinkan di mata Taemin.

"Uh—tidak, aku hanya sedang gelisah menunggu telepon dari Lu Han," katanya kilat sebelum kemudian menunduk kembali menghindari tatapan Taemin dan Minho sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dengan alasan yang lain. "Kurasa aku harus pergi ke belakang. Aku ingin memastikan kabar dari Lu Han akan suatu hal, yeah. Kutinggal sebentar, ya?"

Baik Taemin dan Minho memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang segera beranjak dan pergi dari sana, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam kaku.

Taemin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan mengernyit menatapnya.

"Bisa kaujelaskan padaku ada apa di antara kalian? Dari pertama kami datang suasananya sudah berbeda. Jongin- _ah_ , ada apa, _sih,_ sebenarnya?"

Jongin masih menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangannya dan ketika Taemin semakin tak sabar menunggu reaksi dari sahabatnya itu, ia kembali memanggil namanya dan bertanya:

"Jongin- _ah_ , tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian... kan?"

"..."

"Jong—"

"Terjadi sesuatu, oke?! Memang telah terjadi sesuatu antara aku dengannya, tapi apakah kau harus menatapku seolah aku yang bersalah di sini?!"

Baik Taemin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Minho yang berada di seberang sana berjengit mendengar teriakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba, dan rasa kaget sekaligut terkejut nampak sangat jelas dari mata Taemin.

Merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa mengatasi masalah Jongin dan hanya kekasihnya yang bisa, Minho beranjak dari sana dengan gugup sambil berkata—"Uh—aku akan berada di luar untuk mencari udara segar."

Taemin mengangguk menatapnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya, seolah mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ karena telah mengerti keadaan, kemudian setelah kekasihnya berlalu pergi, ia segera memfokuskan atensinya pada Jongin yang kini tengah meremas rambutnya dan menunduk, seolah lantai beku di bawahnya lebih menarik dari pada masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Kim Jongin."

"Tae, sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Taemin menghela napas, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meremas pundak Jongin lembut. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kukira kalian baik-baik saja selama ini."

Jongin menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyenderkan badannya pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Kukira kami juga baik-baik saja, Tae. Kukira kami akan _selalu_ baik-baik saja. Tapi—tidak, tidak. Aku... kami... Tae- _ah_ , kukira hubungan kami ini perlahan-lahan sudah kehilangan artinya."

"Kim Jongin! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!" kata Taemin kaget, karena jujur, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apakah kau mengkhianatinya?! Sungguh Jongin, aku bersumpah jika kau—"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku takkan pernah mengkhianatinya seperti itu!" sela Jongin secepat kilat, memandang Taemin dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus lelah. "Tapi—aku... Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir bahwa—bahwa hubungan yang kami rajut selama ini hanyalah omong kosong di matanya."

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. "Apa yang kaumaksud?"

Jongin menghela napas lelah, lalu menatap sahabat di sampingnya lesu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo membawa keponakan Lu Han untuk menginap kemari. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana Kyungsoo mencintai anak-anak? Aku lalu bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin mengadopsi anak..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? _Lalu_? Lalu dia hanya bilang bahwa menjadi orang tua itu adalah pekerjaan berat, dan dia—dia bilang bahwa hubungan yang kami jalani ini adalah hubungan abstrak, dan kurasa... kurasa ia takut akan hal itu."

"Jadi, hanya tentang itu kalian jadi aneh begini?"

Jongin mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Taemin dengan gurat kecewa. "Kedengarannya sepele sekali dari sudut pandangmu, Tae. Tapi percayalah, itu tidak sesimpel yang kaubayangkan."

"Dia hanya takut, Jongin. Hanya itu."

"PERSETAN, TAEMIN! PERSETAN!" teriak Jongin, membuat Taemin terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari lengan sahabatnya itu. "Seharusnya dia tahu dan peka kalau aku juga ingin anak, kan?! Kau juga tahu dari dulu jika aku ingin sekali memiliki anak! Namun selama ini aku tak berani mengangkat tema anak karena aku tahu, Tae, aku tahu jika dia adalah lelaki yang takkan mungkin bisa hamil, sementara aku sangat, _sangat_ menginginkan anak! Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa dan terluka adalah ia, dengan mudahnya, mengatakan bahwa hubungan yang kami jalani adalah hubungan abstrak!

Bagaimana aku harus bersikap dengan kata _abstrak_ itu, saat selama ini aku menahan diri untuk bertahan bersamanya, walau pada kenyataannya aku iri pada mereka yang memiliki anak?! Kau tahu, keinginan Ibuku sebelum ia menutup mata adalah agar aku memiliki anak, agar aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun aku takkan pernah melakukan hal yang terakhir, namun apakah aku salah jika aku tetap ingin berharap bisa memiliki anak dan menjalankan keinginan ibuku, walaupun anak itu bukan darah dagingku sendiri?! Apakah aku salah, Taemin?!"

Taemin bergetar mendengar pernyataan dan cerita Jongin, yang mana ia langsung bergerak mendekat dan merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, berusaha meredam amarah dan semua perasaan kecewa yang ada di dalam diri Jongin.

Mereka tak tahu, jika di balik dinding yang menjadi sekat antara ruang di mana keduanya berada dan dapur itu Kyungsoo mendengarkan semuanya dalam diam, membatu seolah ia tersihir dan mengarat sendirian.

Diam-diam, di antara suara Taemin yang berusaha menenangkan amarah Jongin dan rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi di hari itu, ia meneteskan air mata.

-.o0o.-

Di tahun ketiga hubungan mereka ini, Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana mempertahankan hubungan tidak semudah dalam novel yang kerap ia baca. Mereka merasa letih, merasa bahwa apa yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan perlahan menguap dalam asa ketiadaan. Sejak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin pada Taemin beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo seolah menarik diri dari orbit Jongin—seolah ia takut menyakiti bahkan menampakkan diri dari kehidupannya lebih lama. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu karena mereka masihlah memegang status sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah, namun semakin ia mencoba untuk meraih Jongin, ia seolah tak kuasa.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo sadar mengapa ia begitu bersalah.

Mungkin, _mungkin saja_ , itu karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberi apa yang paling diinginkan Jongin. Seorang anak.

Sebenarnya bukan korek api dan lilin sebagai perlambang cinta, bukan juga kue bertulis _happy anniversary_ , pun bukan kado-kado mewah yang Jongin inginkan di hari perayaan mereka—namun seorang malaikat kecil yang bisa mengobrak-abrik cucian mereka, membuat berantakan seisi rumah.

Dan Kyungsoo, tidak bisa memberikannya.

Maka dari itu ia menarik diri, menjauh dari jangkauan dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan kertas kerja dari pagi hingga malam. Ia tenggelam, dan lupa untuk muncul ke permukaan—mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk terseret dalam kehancuran hubungan mereka.

Sejak saat itu, rumah dan kehidupan keduanya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan.

Pagi hari yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan derai tawa, kopi yang mengepul, sarapan hangat yang baru dimasak, kini berubah menjadi pagi dingin—lebih dingin dari pagi di musim dingin pertama tahun itu. Tidak ada lagi ucapan _g'mo'ning_ dari Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi pelukan selamat pagi dari Jongin. Tidak ada lagi suara Kyungsoo yang marah, meminta Jongin untuk segera mandi karena mereka telah telat berangkat ke kantor. Tidak ada lagi _pancake strawberry_ kesukaan Jongin yang dibuat khusus oleh suaminya itu.

Tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa kehangatan di antara kisah mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang tahu dan sadar, bahwa kebiasaan bahagia itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa jemu yang resiprokal.

Kyungsoo akan bangun lebih awal, sekitar pukul enam pagi, kemudian mandi dan bersiap sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan roti isi dan kopi panas untuk mereka berdua. Ia lalu akan pergi bekerja pukul tujuh tepat, menaruh roti isi dan kopi untuk Jongin di atas konter dapur. Pukul setengah delapan Jongin baru akan bangun, kemudian mandi dan bersiap hingga ia menemukan roti isi dan kopi yang telah berubah dingin—sedingin hubungan mereka. Tak ada lagi _sticky note_ bernada _'harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor. Sarapan untukmu /hugs/ btw, met pagi!'_ atau kata-kata bernada serupa.

Tidak ada, benar-benar kekosongan yang menyertai sarapan Jongin.

Dan Jongin, seolah sudah lelah di tahun ketiga mereka, akan selalu memakan sarapannya dalam diam bahkan terkadang, ia akan berhenti di dua gigitan.

Mungkin ia tak bisa menelan lebih dari itu karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, pahit kenyataan yang ada telah mencekiknya pelan-pelan.

-.o0o.-

"Kalian hanya terlalu egois."

Kyungsoo menyecap kopi hitamnya perlahan, kemudian kembali meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Di depannya, Lu Han dan Sehun menatapnya tajam, seolah mencoba menyusupkan beberapa ide dan saran pada otak bebal sahabatnya ini. Mereka tahu betapa keras kepala Do Kyungsoo ini, dan masalah yang ia hadapi bukanlah sebuah pengecualian atas satu sikapnya itu.

"Serius, Kyungsoo. Apa yang kalian hadapi saat ini hanya karena kalian terlalu egois untuk berbicara dan meletakkan duduk permasalahan," lanjut Lu Han, mencoba menegaskan pada Kyungsoo tentang apa pendapat dari sisinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menunduk menatap jari jemarinya yang memeluk cangkir kopi.

"Tapi semuanya tak semudah itu, _Hyung_. Ini semua—terasa begitu rumit. Di satu sisi aku ingin mengatakan semua hal padanya; tentang bagaimana aku merasa bersalah, bagaimana aku tahu aku mengatakan hal bodoh. Namun di sisi lain aku tetap tak bisa mengadopsi anak."

Sehun dan Lu Han saling bertatap dalam diam, kemudian Sehun bertanya dalam nada lirih—"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Dari dulu aku sudah tidak setuju tentang pasangan sesama jenis yang mengadopsi anak."

"Uh—aku dan Sehun berencana untuk mengadopsi satu setan kecil. Kau menyakiti perasaan kami, Soo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian menggeleng melihat Lu Han menatapnya dengan ekspresi palsu seolah ia sangat terluka. "Kalau dalam kasusmu sudah berbeda lagi, _Hyung_. Kau kan tidak bekerja, jadi kau bisa mengurus setan kecil itu di rumah. Lain halnya dengan kami. Aku dan Jongin harus bekerja. Aku harus tetap mengurus toko satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku, dan dia harus tetap bertahan di kantor ayahnya. Mengadopsi anak harus melalui proses panjang, dan aku yakin dalam kondisi kami yang keduanya memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat padat, kami tidak akan diperbolehkan mengadopsi anak."

Sehun dan Lu Han sama-sama diam mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, dan keduanya pun mengerti benar tentang apa yang menjadi alasannya tidak mampu mengangkat anak. Ia tidak ingin anak yang mereka asuh tertelantarkan karena Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa baik ia maupun Jongin takkan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk si anak sendiri.

Maka dalam beberapa detik, ketiganya lumpuh dalam keheningan, dan hanya ada suara bisik dan tawa orang lain dalam kafe di mana mereka berada saat ini. Beberapa menit berlalu sembari mereka berbicara tentang hal lain, dan ketika ponsel Sehun berdering pelan, ia langsung membaca pesan di sana yang ternyata dari atasannya. Ia lalu undur diri karena ada sebuah urusan, yang mana Lu Han dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk paham padanya.

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_ ," kata Sehun sambil berlalu dari sana, dan tak lupa menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan dan menambahi—"Semoga kau bisa mengatasi masalahmu dengan si idiot itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, berterimakasih sambil mengangguk.

Lu Han dan dirinya tetap berada di dalam kafe, membunuh waktu di siang hari di mana hawa udara musim dingin mulai mengendus bumi. Lu Han bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka berempat, dan sesekali, ia akan kembali mengangkat tema hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Serius, Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, bicaralah pada—hei, bukankah itu Jong—"

Belum sempat Lu Han melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah mata Lu Han memfokuskan pandangannya, dan maniknya bergetar pelan melihat sosok suami yang telah hampir sebulan tak menyapanya itu. Dan detik berikutnya, kerongkongannya mengering.

Dari pintu masuk, ia melihat Jongin berjalan dengan satu wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan kekasihnya di masa lalu, yang namanya pun tak sudi Kyungsoo ingat.

Diam-diam, tanpa ia sadari, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras hingga kuku jemarinya memutih. Dan dalam sepersekian detik ketika Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe itu, Jongin berbalik arah, menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan Lu Han.

Manik mereka bersirobok dalam diam, dan Kyungsoo melihat ada rasa rindu, letih, kecewa, dan kaget dalam waktu bersamaan terlukis di kedua mata Jongin, namun ia menolak untuk berbicara dan terus menatapnya sebelum—

"Nini, kau mau pesan apa?" Wanita di samping Jongin bertanya, membuatnya berjengit kaget dan memutus pandangannya dengan suaminya di ujung kafe.

— _Nini?_

-.o0o.-

Sejak saat di mana ia melihat Jongin, suaminya sendiri, dengan wanita yang ia tahu sebagai perempuan di masa lalunya, Kyungsoo mulai tak paham mengapa ia menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang merasa bahwa pernikahan ini masih memiliki arti.

Mengapa ia menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam hubungan ini yang masih ingin bertahan?

Sejak saat di mana ia melihat Jongin, suami dan teman hidupnya, dengan wanita yang ia tahu sebagai perempuan di masa lalunya, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan melupakan arti kata _bertahan_.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo begitu ingat puncak kehancuran pernikahannya terjadi di tahun ketiga mereka, saat salju pertama turun mencium bumi. Dan saat itu, Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa bertahan menjadi hal yang semakin mustahil.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tak perlu melakukan semua hal ini."

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, ke arah di mana teman semasa kuliahnya, Kim Joonmyun, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak enak. Di kedua tangannya, beberapa berkas kantor telah selesai ia rapikan.

"Tak apa, _Hyung_. Lagipula kita ini 'kan _partner_ bisnis," jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil mengepak tas kerjanya.

Hari itu, tepat pada tanggal 11 Desember, Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor milik Joonmyun dan mereka bertukar kabar di kantor miliknya tersebut. Ia menetap di sana lebih lama, dan tepat pada pukul sembilan malam lebih dua puluh menit, setelah membantu Joonmyun merapikan berkas-berkas di kantor kerjanya, ia menerima ajakan Joonmyun untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Mereka langsung melaju pergi dari kantor Joonmyun untuk menuju ke rumah Kyungsoo yang jaraknya dua belas kilometer dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo banyak mendengar tentang kehidupan pribadi Joonmyun karena ketika mereka berbicara di kantor, topik yang mereka bicarakan hanya tentang bisnis yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama dan beberapa topik tentang pekerjaan. Kyungsoo, di dalam mobil _Audy_ milik Joonmyun, larut dalam cerita tentang bagaimana Joonmyun baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya Yixing, bagaimana ia tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi—dan naasnya, Kyungsoo seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya.

Sebelas dua belas dengan cerita Joonmyun, Kyungsoo merasa ia juga telah meletih dan takut.

Maka setengah jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo, tepat saat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih lima puluh menit.

Kyungsoo melepas _seatbelt_ , menoleh ke arah Joonmyun di kursi kemudi kemudian tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Joonmyun tersenyum, mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada teman kuliahnya tersebut sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan keluar dari sana.

Sebelum ia keluar, Joonmyun melihat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan syal musim dinginnya yang tergeletak di kursi mobilnya tepat setelah pemuda Do tersebut menutup pintu. Menyadarinya, Joonmyun segera mengambilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan si pemilik nama berhenti tepat sebelum ia membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dengan alis yang terangkat. Joonmyun berlari kecil, mengangkat syal merah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Syalmu." Joonmyun berkata pada Kyungsoo ketika ia akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda Do tersebut. Ia menyerahkan syal tersebut, dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan satu senyuman dan terima kasih.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya. Masih ceroboh dan sering kehilangan barangmu sendiri," kekeh Joonmyun pada Kyungsoo yang memutar matanya jenaka.

" _Hyung_ , aku dulu tak separah i— _oh_ , salju...?"

Bersamaan, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala mereka ke atas, ke arah langit yang menghitam dan tergores warna putih salju yang turun dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum terpahat sempurna di wajah Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya, membukanya lebar, mencoba menangkap butir salju yang turun dari langit.

Joonmyun melihatnya dalam diam, terpesona dengan senyum yang telah lama tak ia lihat itu. ia melihat bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo telah penuh oleh butir salju, dan ia menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa tatkala salju dari langit jatuh menerpa wajah putihnya.

Joonmyun mendekat, perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan—

Kyungsoo terkejut, menolehkan wajahnya ke depan, ke arah di mana Joonmyun berdiri dan menatapnya hangat. Ia melihat bagaimana Joonmyun mengangkat tangannya, membawanya untuk mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga jemari tersebut jatuh pada bibir merahnya.

Perlahan, Joonmyun mengusap bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terjatuhi butir salju yang lembut—perlahan, ia mengusapnya hingga warna merah sempurna itu kembali terlihat.

Beberapa detik jemari Joonmyun berhenti di sana, dan baik mereka berdua sepertinya tak sadar bila pintu di belakang mereka terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan Jongin yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga beberapa detik kemudian Joonmyun terkejut hingga buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Kyungsoo dan beringsut menjauh.

Kyungsoo, sama terkejutnya dengan Joonmyun, langsung bergerak menjauh dan menundukkan pandangannya.

Ia menatap matanya takut-takut saat merasa sosok Jongin telah berhenti di sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa mengangkat pandangnya dan hanya meringis saat ia merasakan tangan Jongin mencengkeram lengannya kasar, hingga tanpa ada satu ucapan terakhir yang bisa ia katakan pada Joonmyun, Jongin telah menyeretnya dari sana.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan saat Jongin telah berhasil menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengannya tiba-tiba dengan keras, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Baru saat itu, Kyungsoo berani mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya, dan dengan mata bergetar takut ia memandangnya sembari bertanya—"Ada apa denganmu, Jongin?!"

Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa kalimat pertama yang akan ia ucapkan pada Jongin adalah sebuah tanya dingin yang memekakkan telinga.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin yang dulu selalu tersenyum, ceria, dan hangat itu kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan gores lelah, kecewa, dan amarah dalam satu bingkai. Ia melihat bagaimana matanya memerah dan napasnya berhembus kencang.

Kyungsoo masih tersungkur di lantai, memegang lengannya yang sedari tadi tercengkeram erat oleh suaminya sendiri. Keheningan sesaat merajai mereka sebelum akhirnya—

"Mari berpisah."

Hati Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar dua kata tersebut. Maniknya bergetar hebat, dan dalam sepersekian detik, air mata merebas dari kedua bola indah tersebut.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , mari berpisah saja."

Ia tak memedulikan hawa dingin dan sakit di lengan tangannya—yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana Jongin mengatakan hal itu padanya, hal yang selama ini ia takutkan akan terjadi. Dan kini—

"Akan lebih baik untuk kita berpisah karena hubungan yang kita miliki ini abstrak, kan? Akan—akan lebih baik jika kita berhenti di sini saja."

"..."

"Akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah, dari pada hidup mengabaikan satu sama lain dan menyakiti masing-masing dengan bersama orang lain."

"..."

"Karena sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah jika harus bertahan dengan ego masing-ma—"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal itu?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketika menanyakan hal itu. Nadanya retak dan ada getar takut dalam tiap suku kata yang tercipta. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Jongin yang berdiri dan memandangnya penuh rasa lelah dan kecewa, sementara hatinya terlanjur lemah untuk berdetak seolah cinta masih ada di sana.

"Jongin, tolong jawab pertanyaanku..."

Jongin menunduk, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nadanya yang naik beberapa oktav. Pemuda Do tersebut buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke arah Jongin, menerjangnya dan mencengkeram lengannya. Matanya membesar karena amarah saat menatap Jongin, dan ketika Jongin terkejut dan menatap sosok suaminya tersebut, hati Kyungsoo mencelos.

Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap, dan hanya lewat satu tatapan dari Kim Jongin, ia tahu.

Ia tahu bahwa mereka memang sudah mencapai batas pada hubungan mereka.

Karena sesaat, selama sepersekian detik—singkat namun begitu nyata, Kyungsoo melihat pantulan dari jawaban Jongin yang tak ia suarakan keras-keras. Karena sesaat, Kyungsoo melihat tatapan _itu_.

Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Jongin sudah _muak_.

Sudah _menyerah_.

Dan siapa Kyungsoo bisa menahannya?

Bahkan cinta yang ia miliki dan tawarkan pada Jongin tiga tahun ini pun rasanya sudah kadaluwarsa. Rasanya sudah habis. Rasanya sudah menghilang dan menguap seperti embun.

"K—kau..."

Hening, dan salju di luar sana adalah saksi bisu di mana akhirnya, mereka meletih di tahun ketiga.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

-.o0o.-

Malam itu Kyungsoo mengunci diri di kamarnya, meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal yang masih meninggalkan aroma tubuh Jongin.

Di antara derai air mata dan jatuhnya salju dari ujung langit, ia berusaha bangkit melawan semua cerita yang tak pernah ia sangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Dalam diam, ia tertidur sambil menahan tangis, mengigit bibirnya sendiri menghalau isak—dan tepat pada dini hari ia terlelap dengan air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

Namun tepat pada pukul tiga waktu subuh, saat orang-orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah dan salju masih turun bersama hembusan angin musim dingin, Kyungsoo terbangun, merasakan sakit yang amat nyata di ulu hatinya.

Ia tahu, hubungan ini telah berakhir sampai di sini, dan jika inilah waktu baginya untuk benar-benar menarik diri dari orbit hidup Jongin, maka ia tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi.

Ia menghalau bagaimana jerit hatinya meneriakinya untuk _memohon, memohon, memohon_ pada Jongin agar memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dan jika perlu ia bisa menyembah dan berlutut namun—

Tidak. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

 _Tidak_.

Jongin telah lelah, dan tak ada artinya bila hanya satu yang bertahan. Akan menjadi niskala, akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan yang takkan membuahkan apapun kecuali rasa sakit.

Dan tepat setelah ia menempelkan kembali kepingan hati dan memantapkan tekadnya, Kyungsoo langsung bangun dari tidurnya, berjalan untuk mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam koper hitamnya.

 _Jika memang ini waktu bagiku untuk menarik diri, maka mengulur waktu seminggu pun aku tak kuasa. Jangankan seminggu, Jongin. Sedetik lebih lama pun aku takkan kuasa tinggal di hatimu. Karena aku tahu, rasa lelah yang bersarang di antara hubungan ini resiprokal dan takkan pernah binasa._

-.o0o.-

Pagi harinya, tepat pada tanggal 12 Desember, Jongin menemukan keadaan rumahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sepi, berkali-kali lipat lebih menyesakkan hatinya.

Berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin.

Diam-diam Jongin meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa hawa salju yang tak mau berhenti turun yang membuat suasana menjadi suram dan udara menjadi lebih dingin menyesakkan kalbunya, bukannya kenyataan bahwa ia mendapati semua barang-barang Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan aroma tubuhnya yang masih tertinggal tak sengaja beserta satu catatan kecil di atas meja nakas.

 _Terima kasih, atas tiga tahun yang kauberikan padaku._

 _Permintaanku hanya satu—untukmu bahagia dan memperoleh apa yang kauinginkan. Jangan terluka. Jangan sakit._

 _Jangan berhenti di sini._

 _Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Kenyataan bahwa kini ia memakai nama Do dan bukannya Kim menohok hati Jongin, namun lagi-lagi ia meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa inilah keputusan terbaiknya.

-.o0o.-

Tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, enam belas, hingga kini Jongin sampai pada hari di mana ia mencoret kalender tepat di angka 25—hari natal.

Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, dan dalam sekejap, ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan kehidupannya.

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah semurung ini saat natal. Ia tak pernah merasakan suasana sesepi ini. Tak pernah sesakit ini.

Tak pernah semenyesal ini.

Dua minggu setelah Do Kyungsoo lenyap dari sisi dan kehidupannya, ia runtuh.

( _I could not win over my upset heart, as I endured through a sleepless and dark night once again_.)

Ia tak pernah merasakan bahwa ia sungguh terluka, seolah hatinya tercambuk duri tak kasat mata. Seolah dalam tiap tidurnya ia bermimpi tentang sosok itu—sosok yang kini entah bagaimana dan di mana keberadaannya. Sosok yang kini hanya meninggalkan aroma tubuhnya di seprei dan selimut yang tak pernah ia cuci lagi. Sosok yang berjalan pergi, tanpa satu pelukan terakhir, tanpa satu ciuman perpisahan, tanpa satu kalimat langsung.

 _(Regardless of my despair. The morning heartlessly wakes me up)_

Jongin berdiri, beranjak, dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk sekali lagi pergi ke kamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo namun semenjak kekasih dalam hidupnya itu pergi, ia tak pernah lagi tidur di sana. Kenangan dan bau yang ia tinggalkan mencekiknya, membuatnya bermimpi buruk melihat semua rasa sakit dan kalimat jahat yang telah ia lontarkan untuknya.

Ia pergi ke kamarnya, menghirup aroma musim dingin yang bercampur dengan aroma Kyungsoo—campuran antara _mint_ dan vanila.

Satu degup jantungnya tersiksa dan ia menutup mata, menghalau rasa bersalah sekaligus rindu yang ia tahan.

Karena ia tahu, seseorang sepertinya tak berhak untuk merasakan rasa rindu.

( _The scars are more painful than I thought. The pain is deeper than I thought.)_

Pukul sembilan pagi, saat salju di hari natal mulai menutupi sebagian besar jalan di Seoul, Jongin memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana ia yakin ia akan bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu ia tak berhak memperoleh kesempatan kedua, namun ia ingin mencobanya.

Setidaknya ia ingin berusaha menjelaskan semuanya, dan separuh dari hatinya berharap bahwa ini tak terlalu telat—tak terlalu terlambat baginya untuk menarik Kyungsoo kembali menjadi satu bagian dari orbit ceritanya.

Maka di hari natal itu, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Lu Han, yang mana setelah ia memencet bel apartemennya bersama Sehun, ia di suguhi oleh aroma hangat natal dan entah mengapa, itu malah semakin membuat nyeri di dadanya semakin sakit.

Lu Han mempersilakan Jongin masuk, dan Sehun memandangnya seolah ia bukan lagi sahabatnya. Jongin lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan dua orang di hadapannya ini karena sejujurnya, setelah Kyungsoo hilang dari orbitnya, ia seolah kehilangan tempo waktu.

Ia menunduk ketika Lu Han menjelaskan cerita Kyungsoo; bagaimana Kyungsoo lari ke sini setelah ia pergi pada tanggal 12 Desember saat itu; bagaimana Kyungsoo hancur, _sangat_ hancur dan terluka namun ia memilih untuk diam, menahan tangisnya seorang diri; bagaimana ia pergi keesokan harinya, pergi dari apartemen Sehun dan Lu Han.

"Ia pamit pada kami, tentu saja," kata Lu Han melanjutkan ceritanya. Air mata merembes dari kedua matanya, dan tangannya tergenggam erat oleh tangan Sehun, seolah mereka berdua mencoba memberi semangat dan penguatan diri. "Namun ia tak pernah bilang ingin kemana."

"Yang ia katakan hanyalah ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat—sebuah tempat di mana hanya akan ada dia dan kehidupannya. Hanya akan ada dia dan sisa hatinya yang terluka," kata Lu Han dalam suara yang lirih karena isak tangisnya.

Sehun memeluk Lu Han sesaat, namun kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk meraih laci di sebelah kanan sofa yang ia duduki, sebelum akhirnya membawa sebuah amplop.

"Ini." Sehun menyerahkan amplop putih tersebut pada Jongin, namun matanya yang sedingin salju membuat Jongin bergidik takut.

 _Ia terlambat._

"Kado terakhir dari Do Kyungsoo," lanjut Sehun dalam nada pahit dalam tiap suku katanya.

25 Desember, di saat semua orang harusnya menikmati suasana natal yang hangat dan ceria, penuh kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan, Jongin malah berakhir meringkuk seorang diri di dalam kamar yang telah hampir dua minggu tak ia jamah.

Di antara selimut dan di atas seprei yang masih menyimpan setitik aroma Kyungsoo dan berbagai memori akannya, ia runtuh.

Dalam dekapannya, secarik kertas berisi curahan hati Kyungsoo ia genggam erat-erat.

 _(Stay by my side, linger near. Don't let go of me, who is holding your hand)_

 _Untuk Kim Jongin, seseorang yang menjadi pelangi di lima tahun kehidupanku._

 _aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dan kenyataan yang jelas-jelas terpapar di hadapanku bahwa kita, terseok-seok dalam langkah bersama, meletih di tahun ketiga._

 _mungkin aku melewatkan satu percik sempurna arti cinta agung yang selalu kupercayai._

 _mungkin aku melewatkan sedetik di mana bintang jatuh pertama di tahun ini membawa pengabulan doa-padahal aku ingin meminta seribu tahun penuh bersamamu._

 _mungkin aku kehilangan waktu emas di mana aku masih bisa tegar melawan rasa jenuh._

 _kau, di seberang jalan, menjauh bersama hari terakhir musim gugur yang pergi menghampiri musim selanjutnya. tanpaku yang terpaku dalam seribu bisu._

 _aku, di sepanjang jalan, mencoba mengeluarkan seribu tanya, di mana salahku hingga semuanya tak sesuai asa kita di tahun pertama._

 _kita, di persimpangan jalan, berpisah dan melepaskan ikatan yang berubah layu._

 _kita, di ujung jalan, memilih untuk memunggungi masing-masing dan berlalu._

 _kita, di akhir cerita, bersatu namun kemudian berpisah dalam semu._

 _kita..._

 _...Rosalind dan Romeo.._

 _Jongin-ah, aku sadar bahwa keraguan adalah racun di tiap hubungan, dan kita tanpa sadar membiarkannya beranak pinak dan menyebar. Jongin-ah, itu tidak benar. Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois untuk tidak memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu, kau begitu menginginkan seorang anak. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku atas sikap egoisku yang tak mampu memberikannya padamu, pun menyetujui usulmu._

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois untuk melepasmu secepat yang aku bisa—Jongin, maafkan aku yang sulit melupakanmu._

 _Aku tahu kau lelah, sejujurnya akupun iya. Namun maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku bila aku meninggalkanmu dalam seribu diam, meninggalkanmu dan takkan pernah kembali lagi padamu._

 _Karena diam-diam aku tahu, Jongin-ah. Yang kaubutuhkan bukan lagi aku, namun waktu untuk menyadari bahwa cinta memang bisa sampai pada titik lelahnya._

 _Karena aku tahu, Jongin-ah, perasaan jemu itu resiprokal._

 _Terima kasih, atas waktu yang memberi makna bagi tiap langkah kehidupanku._

 _Terima kasih, telah menjadi pelangi dalam tiap hembus napasku walau aku, tanpa sadar, menjadi buta warna dalam keegoisanku sendiri._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Dks._

 _(I thought about you thousands of times a day)_

Di satu hari di antara musim dingin, tepat di hari terakhir di bulan Desember, Jongin memutuskan untuk memanggil Kyungsoo di nomor teleponnya. Walaupun ia tahu kecil kemungkinan Kyungsoo mau menjawab panggilan darinya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mencoba.

 _Tuuut. Tuuut._

Dan benar saja, panggilannya masuk ke kotak pesan.

 _(You were such a pretty person. You were such a pretty person. Please don't do this to me, you know me)_

"Kyungsoo- _ya_..."

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Soo- _ya_. Aku berjanji akan menebus semua rasa bersalahku. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf..."

"Soo- _ya_ , kembalilah, oke?"

"...Soo- _ya_..."

"Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu."

"Pulang, ya?"

"...Kyungsoo..."

"...tolong, pulanglah..."

"Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku..."

 _(I'm not me, I have no confidence. I cannot stand a day without you. I do not know what to do anymore without you)_

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau tahu, kan kalau aku tak bisa apa-apa jika tanpamu?..."

"Soo- _ya_ , jawab pesan ini, ya?"

"...Pulanglah, Soo."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kyungsoo..."

 _(Just hug me, please hug me. Don't say anything and just run to me.)_

"Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi. Kau juga berhak marah dan memukulku... tapi, tolong kembalilah. Pulanglah kesini, Soo- _ya_. Kumohon."

"...Aku akan tetap di rumah setiap hari dan jika kau kesini, aku akan langsung menyambutmu."

"Soo- _ya_..."

"...kumohon..."

Dan Jongin menangis, jatuh meringkuk di atas lantai dingin rumahnya yang sepi dan hening.

 _(With a lonely and anxious heart. I'm just waiting for you like this)_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar hingga Jongin tersentak kaget.

Ia membawa ponsel tersebut ke depan wajahnya dan menatap bagaimana nomor yang sedari tadi ia coba hubungi terpampang nyata di layar ponsel, mengiriminya satu pesan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut pilu.

Pelan, Jongin membawa jemarinya untuk menekan layar, dan satu pesan itu terbuka.

 _ **from : Kyungsoo baby**_

 _ **text :**_

 _ **jongin-ah, tolong berhenti mencariku karena aku tahu, rasa jenuh dan lelah di antara kita, sikap egois dan ketidakmampuan kita untuk bertahan takkan menghasilkan apapun kecuali sakit hati.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal, Jongin-ah.**_

 _ **Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum memulai harimu. Jangan lupa memasukkan pakaian ke laundry. Jangan lupa tidur cukup, jangan terlalu banyak minum dan...**_

 _ **Tolong lepaskan aku.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Namun cinta saja tak cukup, Jongin-ah, bila kita dihadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal.**_

 _(I love you, I love you. I'll shout out from this long silence, my foolish and weak heart)_

Jongin tahu ia sudah terlambat.

Sangat, sangat terlambat.

Namun ia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya lebih sakit—kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang mengisi kehidupannya, atau fakta bahwa ialah dalang dari semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Kertas kado terakhir dari Kyungsoo teremas tak berdaya, luruh bersama air mata yang tak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya.

Jongin tahu, di tahun ketiga ini—bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal, dan ia tak memiliki waktu dan kesempatan lagi untuk mengubah semuanya.

-END-


End file.
